peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-02 ; Comments *Start of show (apparently sharing a joke with Kershaw): "Goodness me. Oh, I've seen life, you know, Andy." *John looks forward to new music in what he would later label a disappointing year for music, and mentions a hitherto unknown Jamiroquai. *Peel's continuing search for the elusive Little Richard cover version leads him to what he claims is Half Japanese's very first release (but see below), a 7 inch in an 8 inch sleeve, "which makes it very difficult to file". *John waxes passionately about the stupidity of motorists. Sessions *Bandulu, #1. Recorded 1992-11-11. No known commercial release. *Huggy Bear, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-10-27. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Hum: 'Sun Dress' (Mud) *Hardfloor: 'Acperience 3 (12 inch)' (Moonshine) *What Four:' 'I'm Gonna Destroy That Boy (Compilation CD-Girls In The Garage Vol. 5)' (Romulan) *Frontier Trust: 'Highway Miles' (One Hour) *Barry Brown: 'Politician (7 inch)' (Jackpot) *Big Black: 'Things To Do Today (CD-It's Toasted)' (Touch And Go) *Bandulu: 'Soweto 2000' (Peel Session) *In Dust: 'Magnet Womb (LP-Nosebleed)' (Wallcreeper) *(11.30 news) *Gravel: 'Lone Ride (LP-Break-A-Bone)' (Estrus) *Pierre Moutouari: 'Nzanginika (LP: L'Amitié Ne Se Trahit Pas)' (Black Music) *Cow Cow Davenport: 'State Street Jive (Compilation LP-Barrelhouse Blues 1927-1936)' (Yazoo) *Northern Bushmen: 'The Biggest Player' (Pop Bus) *Gloworm: 'I Lift My Cup (Altered Sates Mix) (Maxi CD)' (Pulse 8) *Nolan Sisters: 'Blackpool! Blackpool! (Compilation CD-Bend It! 92)' (Exotica) *Johnny Osborne: '=unknown=' (Xterminator Records) *Huggy Bear: 'Hop Scorch' (Peel Session) *Huggy Bear: 'Teen Tightens' (Peel Session) *Huggy Bear: 'New Song' (Peel Session) *Huggy Bear: 'Her Jazz' (Peel Session) *Spawn: 'Tension (Compilation 12 inch-Probe Mission 1)' (NovaMute) *Airlines: 'Steady Goes (7 inch)' (Quixotic) *Even As We Speak: 'Anybody Anyway (CD-Feral Pop Frenzy)' (Sarah) *Bandulu: 'Funk Waffle' (Peel Session) *Chia Pet: 'Hey Baby CD single)' (Kokopop) *70 Gwen Party: 'Knee Deep In Evil (7 inch)' (Snape) *Bhundu Boys: 'Pombi (CD-Friends On The Road)' (Cooking Vinyl) :(JP: 'Any African country beginning with Z is awash with devastating guitar players.') *Trumans Water: 'Silver Tongue Please (7 inch EP-Laugh Light's Lit)' (Drunken Fish) *Butterglory: 'Alexander Bends (7 inch)' (Merge) *Logowski: 'Toxality (EP: Toxality/Time/Formant)' (Minus Habens) *(1 a.m. news) *Klute(2): 'Nothing To Hide (7 inch)' (Zoth Ommog) *Irresistible Force: 'Symphony In E (CD-Flying High)' (Rising High) *Half Japanese: '(I Don't Want To Have) Mono (Anymore) (7 inch-No Direct Line From My Brain To My Heart)' (50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts) Peel claims this as their first release, but in fact this record preceded it by a year. *O'Neal Shines: 'Lover's Question (7 inch)' (Taxi) *Pachinko: 'Cecil (7 inch)' (Bovine) *Kickstands: 'Scrambler (Compilation LP-Boss Drag 64)' (Hot Rod) *Colornoise: 'Sweet Revenge' (Low Speak) *Walter Roland: 'Jookit Jookit (LP-Lucille Bogan & Walter Roland 1927-1935)' (Yazoo) *Alf Danielson: 'Mary Had A Steamboat (7 inch)' (Merge) *Bandulu: 'Song' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'First rate session: a good start to the year if you ask me.') *Free Kitten: 'Smack (12 inch-Call Now)' (Ecstatic Peace!) *Glue: 'Action Man (LP-Gravel)' (Feeble) *Chaka Demus & Pliers: 'Mr. Mention (12 inch)' (Taxi) :(JP: 'I'm looking forward to a great deal of good music in 1993, because I don't think it's going to be a good year for anything else, frankly.') *PJ Harvey: 'Plants And Rags (LP-Dry)' (Too Pure) File ;Name *Peel Show 1993-01-02 ;Length *02:59:07 ;Other *Very good stereo sound at 192kbps. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online